The CMC Comes a Callin'
by MissClyrics1
Summary: the cutie mark crusaders just heard that thunderlane has a huge crush on fluttershy. I think you know what should happen next
1. How it begins Chaper 1

It was a regular day in Ponyville, as it always is. Until certain fillies get bored….

"I'm boooorrrreeedd!" exclaimed a certain little white unicorn.

It was Sweetie Belle; she was in the clubhouse with her two best friends, Scootaloo and Applebloom. "So are we Sweetie belle you don't have to scream it out!" Applebloom said in annoyance.

As always the three were thinking of different ways to earn their cutie marks, for they are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "What else are we supposed to do Applebloom, we've practically tried everything to get are cutie marks! Skydiving, swimming, cattle racing." Said the orange pegasus who is Scootaloo.

"Space exploring, painting, pillow making." Applebloom continued.

"Mind reading, modeling, light bulb testing." Sweetie Belle said.

"And that was just today!" They all said in unison obviously annoyed with all of their failed attempts at earning what every foals dream, earning a cutie mark and finding their special talents. "Hey girls, do you wanna get a milkshake?" Scootaloo asked to try to forget about today. Her friends nodded and they all went into town.

At the Ponyville Malt Shop, the girls drink their milkshakes outside in despair. In silence they observe the other ponies around them, envious of the cutie marks they have achieved. Every one of them. Applebloom broke the silence and exclaimed "Look girls maybe we just need a different approach. Maybe we could –"She was cut off from a load grunt not too far in the distance.

The fillies galloped to where the noise was coming from. "I can't do it Caramel! Can't you just do it for me!" said a stallion's voice.

The fillies find themselves behind a bush, eavesdropping on the conversation of Caramel (a local resident of Ponyville) and- "Come on Thunderlane! You're Braver than this! Just talk to the gal!" exclaimed Caramel. Thunderlane is on the Weather Patrol in Ponyville.

"What do you think their talking about" whispered to her friends who just gave her a simple shrug.

Caramel said "Look man, you've been in love with this mare for like when I met you. You need to face it, tell her how you really feel. Trust me it's for the best." The Cutie mark Crusaders has never seen Thunderlane so worried about anything; he is usually the cool guy in Ponyville, and especially by a girl.

"I can't dude! I mean she's just so amazing. Her pink mane, her blue soft eyes, her kindness to all creatures! Everything she does has passion and a hint of complexity, I can't compete with that! She's just too beautiful!" Exclaimed Thunderlane.

Then suddenly it hit them, "Thunderlane, is in love with Fluttershy!" Gasped all three. They were so overwhelmed by the news they ran away to the clubhouse as quick as their little hooves can get them.

At the Clubhouse….

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa whoa! Did you girls here that!" Sweetie Belle said in excitement.

"I know! Who would have thought Thunderlane could really like Fluttershy! You know what I'm thinking, maybe we should help!" said Scootaloo in equal excitement.

Applebloom suddenly interrupted the two "Whoa you guys! Don't you two remember what happened one year ago? On Hearts and Hooves Day!" One year ago the three meddled in their teacher's and Big Mac's (Applebloom's big brother) lives and accidentally put them under a love poison and the CMC in big trouble.

"We promised we would never meddle in anypony's else's relationships! We need to have a sense of restraint!" continued Applebloom. Sweetie and Scootaloo knew she was right, but they just had to argue with her point.

"Yeah but that was like one year ago, we knew what we did wrong so now we can meddle in ponies lives _much better_ now!" Intervened Scootaloo.

"And besides, we're banned into ever using the love potion ever again, so maybe we can do this differently!" said Sweetie Belle. Applebloom knew she couldn't convince them so she just gone along with it.

"Ok, so what's the plan then?" said Applebloom in a excited voice, because lets face it she missed meddling as well.


	2. O No Chaper 2

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, after agreeing to set a plan for Thunderlane and Fluttershy to get together, have been going back to the clubhouse to plan their master plan from about 3 weeks. Having to get every detail perfectly correct. The only problem is that, they have no idea how this date is going to go down.

"Okay, how about we write an anonymous love letter to both of them and we…" Scootaloo dragged on but really had no clue on how this is going to work out. For hours they were thinking of cheesy sitcom date scenarios with no progress at all. Sweetie Belle, after a few hours, decided to say something: "Well, I think we should tell Thunderlane about our plans." She was quickly interrupted by angry glares coming from her friends' faces.

Sweetie continued "W-well think about it. The only pony who doesn't know Somepony has a crush on Fluttershy is, well Fluttershy! If we ask Thunderlane to help, he and possibly Fluttershy can you know, be a couple and stuff. What do you guys think" giving them a small but sincere smile on her face. Scootaloo and Applebloom looked at her surprisingly and said "You know Sweetie Belle, that's not such a bad idea."

They ran off towards Thunderlane's apartment hoping he was there when, "Sorry, fillies Thunderlane isn't here right now." Spoke the stallion over the intercom inside the apartment. The three said in unison "What do you mean he's not here?! We want to see him NOOWW!" Of course the stallion behind the metal box told the guards to throw the girls outside, literally. "Well, you run a cheap motel!" Exclaimed Scootaloo as they were kicked out from the building.

The girls gone through the whole town trying to find the blackish Pegasus. It seems he just disappeared from the face of equestrian. Until one pony knew where he is- "Oh Thunderlane, yeah I saw him go to Baltimare, he said he had business to take care of or some-jazz like that." Said Caramel, his best friend. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were baffled at what they were planning to do next; they're going to bring Fluttershy to Baltimare because they are to determine to wait.


End file.
